maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Parody posters
Parody posters The following 'gag' posters are from a downloadable bonus from the Cartoon Network MAD site. Episode 1 Avaturd Tagline: In space, no one can hear you meow. CSiCarly Tagline: None Episode 2 TransBOREmores Tagline: They came. They saw. They never left. Star Wars: the Groan Wars Tagline: All the action. None of the actors. Episode 3 2012 Dalmatians Tagline: The Mayans never predicted this. Grey's In Anime Tagline: Gotta cure 'em all! Episode 4 Star Blecch Tagline: Where ten movies and five TV shows have gone before. uGlee Tagline: Gleek out with your cheek out. Episode 5 WALL·E·NATOR Tagline: Prepare to be Wall-E-Nated. Extreme Renovation: House Edition Tagline: You will believe a man can have his home remodeled. Episode 6 Pirates of the Neverland: At Wits End Tagline: Never say Neverland to a new look. Batman Family Feud Tagline: "Holy survey, Batman!" Episode 7 Cliffordfield Tagline: Something has found us... and it's chewing on everything. Big Time Rushmore Tagline: Get ready for the Founding Rockers! Episode 8 Fantastic Megan Fox Tagline: She's crazy... like an actress. MAD vs. Wild Tagline: It's a mad, mad, mad world out there. WANNA FIGHT IT? Episode 9 I Love You, Iron Man Tagline: Are you Iron Man enough to say it? Ben 10 Franklin Tagline: Half Founding Father. Half 10 different aliens. ALL HERO. Episode 10 Class of the Titans Zeke and Lex Luthor Episode 11 S'UP Mouse M.D. Episode 12 Da Grinchy Code Duck Episode 13 Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney Malcolm in the Middle Earth Episode 14 Pokémon Park WWER Episode 15 So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance Yo Gagga Gagga! Episode 16 The Straight A-Team Gaming's Next Top Princess Episode 17 The Buzz Identity Two and a Half Man Episode 18 Are You Karate Kidding Me? The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air Episode 19 HOPS Naru210 Episode 20 Ko-Bee Movie Law & Ogre Episode 21 (Possibilites) Pooh Grit Tagline: It's True Grit like nobody's seen it before! Not a Fan a Montana Tagline: All of Hanna Montana's fans go from liking Hanna to liking JUSTIN BIEBER! Episode 22 The Social Netjerk Smallville: Turn off the Clark Episode 23 (Possibilites) TwiGH School Musical Tagline: See what happens when you watch too much Twilight even though you're a High School Musical fan? Avenger Time Tagline: What time is this? Episode 24 ArTHOR The Big Fang Theory Episode 25 Ribbitless The Clawfice Episode 26 Force Code Flammable Episode 27 RiOa Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine Episode 28 Super 80's Captain America's Got Talent Episode 29 Kung Fu Blander Destroy, Bob the Builder, Destroy Episode 30 Pirates of the Pair of Tweens Tagline: Babysitting is at it's weirdest. Konan the Kardashian Tagline: What do you get when you cross Conan the Barbarian with the Kardashians? Episode 31 Fast Hive Minute to Flynn It Episode 32 Cowboys & Alien Force ThunderLOLcats Episode 33 TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon The Walking Fred Episode 34 X Games: First Class Criminal Minecraft Tagline: It's a murder mystery like you've never seen before! Episode 35 Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas How I Met Your Mummy Episode 36 Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody Tater Tots & Tiaras Episode 37 Demise of the Planet of the Apes The Celebrity Ape-rentice Episode 38 Money Ball Z Green Care Bear Episode 39 Spy vs. Spy Kids The Superhero Millionare Matchmaker Episode 40 Captain American't My Supernatural Sweet 16 Episode 41 FROST Undercover Claus Episode 42 Twilight: Staking Dawn Cookie Blue Episode 43 WWe Bought a ZOO Tagline: This won't be good. 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls Tagline: If you think 2 Broke Girls isn't funny, then WATCH THIS!!! Episode 44 Dolphineas and Ferb Tale Tagline: It's a race to the finish for $10,000! VICTORious Episode 45 My Little War Horse The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O Episode 46 Al Pacino and the Chipmunks Tagline: The Chipmunks are shipwrecked... Al Pacino style! That's What Super Friends Are For Tagline: From Superfiends to Justice League! Episode 47 Real Veal Celebrity Wife Swamp Episode 48 Garfield of Dreams I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 49 The Adventures of TaunTaun Everybody Loves Rayman Episode 50 Potion's Eleven Moves Like Jabba Episode 51 Addition: Impossible New Gill Episode 52 iChronicle Hulk Smash Episode 53 ? Episode 54 ? Episode 55 ? Episode 56 ? Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the first season Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the second season Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the third season